cats_of_the_clansfandomcom-20200222-history
Night Clan History
The history of Night Clan Yes, the links are broken. I'll get to those pages ;) ''' '''And the cats are out of order... I'll fix that too ;) Current Cats: Duskstar.png|Leader - Duskstar Moons Smokestorm.png|Deputy - Smokestorm Moons Shadowpelt.png|Medicine Cat - Shadowpelt Moons Dovefeather.png|Warrior - Dovefeather Moons Amberpelt.png|Warrior - Amberpelt Moons Thistlethorn.png|Warrior - Thistlethorn Moons Goldenheart.png| Warrior - Goldenheart Moons Snowpaw.png|Apprentice - Snowpaw Moons Cedarclaw.png|Warrior - Cedarclaw Moons Dawnclaw.png|Warrior - Dawnclaw Moons Sprucepaw.png|Apprentice - Sprucepaw Moons Ashstripe.png|Warrior - Ashstripe Moons Oakwhisker.png|Warrior - Oakwhisker Moons Whitewhisker.png|Warrior - Whitewhisker Moons Leafpelt.png|Warrior - Leafpelt Moons Thorntail.png|Warrior - Thorntail Moons Hawksky.png|Warrior - Hawksky Moons Silverpelt.png|Warrior - Silverpelt Moons Patchpaw.png|Apprentice - Patchpaw Moons Famepelt.png|Warrior - Flamepelt Moons Crowwhisker.png|Warrior - Crowwhisker Moons Sparrowwing.png|Warrior - Sparrowwing Moons Foxpelt.png|Warrior - Foxpelt Moons Pebblefur.png|Queen - Pebblefur Moons Mouseear.png|Elder - Mouseear Moons Cloudfur.png|Elder - Cloudfur Moons Leader: Duskstar Duskpelt - Large black tom with thick fur. Bright Green eyes. Has a white muzzle, tail tip, paws, and dash on his chest. Strong leader, great fighter, but demands much from his warriors. Duputy: Smokestorm - Small bicolor tom. Silver fur with white underbelly, legs, and face. Green eyes. Outgoing personality. Medicine Cat: Shadowpelt - Black she-cat with a white tail tip. Unusually bright green eyes. Quiet but friendly with the other cats. Warriors: Goldenheart - Large orange tom with bright green eyes. Fierce, experienced worrior, great mentor. Demanding of his apprentices. ::Apprentice - Snowpaw Cedarclaw - Chubby reddish tom. White muzzle, underbelly, paws, and tail tip. Bright amber eyes. Experienced and loyal. ::Apprentice - Sprucepaw Dawnclaw - Fluffy black she-cat with a white muzzle, paws, chest, underbelly, and tail tip. Sister to Duskstar. Green eyes. Headstrong and impulsive when necessary, but a friendly warrior. Silverpelt - Silver colored tom with darker flecks. Bight blue eyes, fluffy tail. Friendly member of the clan, always willing to help any cat in need. ::Apprentice - Patchpaw Hawksky main character - Dark grey and white mackerel tabby she-cat. Thick, feathery fur, blue eyes. Impulsive yet rational, headstrong, and loyal. Ashtail - White she-cat with gray flecks. Bright blue eyes. Friendly and fierce warrior. Always ready to help a cat in need! Leafpelt - Multicolored tom. Has pelt the color of fallen leaves. Amber eyes, very shy personality. Father of Snowpaw. Whitewhisker - Pretty solid white she cat with green eyes. Sleek fur, very friendly and a bit shy. Mother of Snowpaw. Flamepelt - Small orange she-cat with darker flecks. Bright green eyes, sleek fur. Friendly cat, very social and outgoing. Crowwhisker - Strong, slender, solid black tom with sleek fur. Green eyes. Very quiet, but fierce in battle. Oakwhisker - Small orange-brown she-cat. White muzzle, chest, underbelly, and paws. Amber eyes. Quiet personality, keeps to herself. Mother of Sprucepaw and Patchpaw. Thorntail - Brown and white patched tom. Strong warrior, very social and active. Father of Sprucepaw and Patchpaw. Foxpelt - Small reddish she-cat with a white muzzle and underbelly. Bright green eyes. Very impulsive yet friendly. Quick and fierce. Sparrowwing - Small reddish tom with a white muzzle and underbelly. Dark amber eyes. Shy but strong. Apprentices: Snowpaw - Pure white she-cat with amber eyes. Friendly, outgoing personality. Sprucepaw - Dark brown tom with white underbelly. Green eyes. Strong cat with excellent climbing skills. Patchpaw - White she-cat with amber patches. Green eyes. A bit chubby, but very active and strong. Queens: Pebblefur - Pretty silver she cat. Kind and very protective of her kittens. Mother of Cedarclaw's kittens: Mousekit brown she-cat with white underbelly, Greykit colored tom with amber eyes, and Stonekit tom with white underbelly and green eyes. Elders: Mouseear - Brown tom with amber eyes. Very friendly with the younger cats. Past Will be added as soon as my internet connection straightens out :P ~Chart Category:Night Clan